


【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL (29-34)

by ryuowl



Series: 【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	【RPS架空|援助交际梗|Clancy×Bryan】HYPOCRITICAL (29-34)

11月1日清晨。  
Clancy Brown宅一楼的洗手间水声哗哗作响。  
Bryan发觉每一次他在这里过夜，就肯定会早起。是睡得不安稳吗？也不是。基本每次他都筋疲力尽，但仍无法坦然睡到很晚。他费了好一段时间才把自己清洗完毕，并和每一次一样在镜子前面端详自己。  
好吧，脖子和肩膀，以及下面没有照到的地方都全是吻痕。要是之后要演出床戏，带着这一身的草莓肯定不行的。默默看着镜子里乏力的、眼下浮着浅浅黑眼圈的青年，他捧了一手掌冷水泼向自己。  
这样下去肯定不行。即便说不出原因，但他知道Clancy对自己有着……交易关系以上的某种情愫。当然，他不会愚蠢到认为这么一个杰出的、拥有一切的男人会对自己动真情，这想想都不可能。那或许更多是一种单纯的占有欲，把他当成宠物、更甚至某个物体。  
但在这关系进一步恶化之前，他觉得自己必须做点什么了。  
到Clancy家时他就穿着万圣节的衣服，现在到了早上，他只好继续穿着浴袍见人。  
再等男人起床时他独自一个在厨房做早餐，想着从第一次见Clancy以来两人之间发生了什么。  
除了做爱，便是做爱。这其中或许带着太多不必要的亲昵，让肉体与肉体之间产生出误会也说不定。  
那条线之外是非常危险的。虽然和男人性交过多次，但他仍没有产生自己是同性恋的感觉。而且，他对Clancy Brown的了解其实很少。他与Clancy的关系若果再进一步的话，会否伤及Clancy的家人？他不敢去想。  
“早上好。”  
忽然，Clancy的声音从楼梯传来。男孩一愣，抬头看到对方，表情一瞬有些尴尬。  
“早安。”  
然而Clancy只当Bryan是害羞了，他下了楼，闻到厨房传来的黄油与咖啡香气，心情非常好。  
“你今天有课吗，我换个衣服送你上学。”  
男孩的手顿了顿，他放下面包刀，搓搓手走到距离男人三四米的位置，再也不敢靠近。  
“有的……但是不去也可以。”  
“怎么了？”据Clancy所知，Bryan应该是个不愿意漏掉任何一堂课的学生。  
男孩眼神飘忽，好一阵纠结后才下定决心般说，“今天……我能留下来陪你。当然是你愿意的前提下！毕竟你看……这周末、下周末…接下来几个月的周末我都不能来，所以……就当是补偿也好……不过要是你有事的话我可以马上走……！”  
他都不知道自己到底在说什么了，会不会令Clancy觉得他是个想要片酬和爹地零用钱两手抓两手都要硬的混账？  
“那就留在这里陪我吧，孩子。”  
身体被温热的臂膀怀抱，一个如羽毛的轻吻落在额头上，当他抬头目光触及男人的蓝眸时，心底的触动化成内疚与罪恶，让他再也不敢多看一眼。  
“那么，我去洗个澡。你在这里乖乖做饭的时候可以想想待会要做什么。我们可以留在家里看电影，啊不过我这里有的都是些老戏，可能不符合年轻人的口味。或者我们可以去看一场电影，工作日早上的话应该可以包场吧？然后还有……”  
男人热络地说着时，眼睛将他上下打量，他摸了摸毛茸茸的下巴，“我看还是出去一趟，给你购置一些居家服吧。你每次来这里都没衣服换，挺不方便的。然后我们可以去吃自助餐，我知道有个地方很棒，但周末肯定没有位置，今天刚好了。下午可以在家小睡一下，读读书，或者到附近玩玩接球，全都看你。”  
宠溺笑着，男人环抱住他的腰肢，轻轻拎起他的手指放在唇边轻吻，男人的额头碰着他的额头，双眸深深注视他，投下他此生看过的、最近在咫尺的深情。  
“只要你高兴，无论做什么都行。”  
说完，对方便放开他沐浴去了。  
伫立在原处，他的手指、额头乃至全身都印着Clancy的触感。  
缓慢地，男孩抬起手，柔软的嘴唇轻轻轻吻刚才被男人吻过的指尖。那里残留着属于Clancy的味道，酒精、古龙水，如同龙胆花一般高贵又冷艳。  
“……”  
握紧了拳头，为了接下来的戏也好，他必须作出决断。

 

当晚，吃过饭，在Clancy家里呆了一会，男人没有留他过夜，而是贴心地将他送到学校附近的指定位置。他没有告诉Clancy自己早就搬出宿舍，当然这也没必要就是了。  
熄灭引擎，Clancy掏出荷包给了他一沓大面额钞票，青年默默捏着这些纸钞，嘴唇紧闭，不愿去细数手里到底有多少钱。  
“Sir……我有些事必须对你说。”  
喉咙颤抖了，捏着钞票的手也发抖了，他如做错事必须向大人坦白的小孩一般惶恐，明明知道自己并没有错，他却打从心底觉得愧疚。  
就好像手里的钱不是他值得的，这场交易已经失衡，他付出的与对方付出的并不平等。  
他怕终有一天，他赖以为生的天平会垮掉，到时候他必须以别的东西来偿还。  
“要是觉得不够的话……”  
“不是的……！！”  
忽地，他厉声打断了男人的话。  
看到Clancy还打算掏钱，他无由来地觉得一阵厌恶——不是对Clancy的，而是对自己的、想要作呕的厌恶。  
“我想我们暂时不要再见面比较好。  
终于，他说出来了。  
那刹，男人愣在那里。但他始终没有抬头，他害怕看到Clancy的表情。  
“这几个月我都要忙着上学和演戏，剧组或者还会有其他活动，我还有一些床戏要拍……要是和你继续上床的话，我会…………”  
“你会什么？”男人突然提声，他惊得抬头看去，Clancy的脸色风云骤变，他知道自己已经踩中男人的雷，但他必须坚持。  
“总而言之，这几个月我必须专心拍戏，等完了之后我会给你打电——”  
“你妈没教你别人跟你说话要看着那人的眼睛吗，哈！？”  
一股恐怖的巨力猛地将他压到车门，那瞬他将至窒息，后背一阵钝痛，眼前男人的脸放大，在夜的阴影下如同一只张开獠牙的猛兽，随时都可以将他撕成碎片。  
他从未如此刻那样觉得恐惧。  
“你好大的胆子，竟然敢拒绝我？你知道这场交易是我在主导吗！”愤怒的低吟在车厢里回荡，震撼着青年过快的心跳，“那个烂片给你多少片酬？我给你多一倍！！听着，给你的钱足够养起你了，换句话说，你是吃我的、用我的、还住我的房子，那么！你就必须给我应有的尊重！！”  
“我……”  
“那个破剧对你来说就这么重要吗？说不定等哪天回头看那就是个黑历史罢了！和男人厮混的戏，还是说你在我这里还不满足，欲求不满想要找年轻的家伙玩？”  
“Sir，我……”  
“噢我记得了，昨晚就在这里，你说过你有多想要出镜的机会，好啊？只要我跟朋友说一下，我马上能给你搞到一个在正经电视台或者电影里出镜的角色！而不是现在这样拿什么同性来卖点的狗屁主演！！”  
男人的话瞬间如万根细针刺穿青年的心与梦想，一直以来他对Clancy的敬仰、钦佩，都在这刻化作乌有，剩下的只有被羞辱的愤怒与无法解释的失望，和痛苦。  
“要是你这么觉得，那么请以后不要跟我再见面了。”  
抬眸时，男孩的眼里漾动泪光，悲痛难以抑制地写满那张漂亮脸蛋。  
“请让我下车。”  
“Bryan，我……”  
“请马上让我下车！！”  
此时才醒觉刚才因为暴露而说了太过分的话已经太迟，青年哽咽着伸手打开车门锁，跌跌撞撞地冲出车外，拔腿就想要逃跑。  
“Bryan！Bryan！！”  
男人的声音在身后响着，他的手臂被猛地一捉，便再度陷入对方如笼牢一般甜蜜而剧痛的怀抱。  
“我真抱歉……真的很抱歉……刚才的话我不是有心的，只是一时冲昏了头脑，那不是真的，我没有那么想，请你相信我……”  
银发的男人埋首在男孩的颈间，他一遍遍地轻吻他心爱的男孩，以低沉的声线不断道歉，然而男孩身体的颤栗却没有停止，细弱的抽噎声在夜里碎响，一点湿润的水滴从发红的脸庞滑下，Bryan的声音已经沙哑难辨。  
“请放开我，否则……我再也不会听你的电话。”  
——那便是他的决断，纵使如双刃剑一般划破了你我的身体，使得血流成河，他仍选择暂时逃离Clancy的身边。  
静默着，男人放开了他。这一次放开便是数个月的再见。男孩没有留下一句晚安或再见，只身消失在阴暗的街道尽头。留下男人仍久久停在原处，寒冷溜入他的身体深处，刺痛他早就麻痹的神经。  
好痛，好痛。  
是多少年没有尝试过这样的痛了。

“I'm sorry,Bryan……但我真是……”  
那句话到底是什么，连他自己也不敢相信。  
害怕跨越那条线，自私地想要诱惑对方跨进来，心甘情愿地被骗进甜蜜的笼牢之中。  
他真是太天真了。

不禁咧开自嘲的笑，现在他已经开始想念他了。

 

 

距离周日已经没有多少时间。  
这个周末，他仍需要参与剧集的拍摄工作。这一次的安排是在学校的场景，几个配角聚在一起，当然与他对手的另一名男主也在，互相之间作些青年人的群组讨论，唯有他们二人心不在焉，眉目传情之间，笑意里带着点暧昧之情。  
这段的拍摄比较顺利，除了配角的演员演技还是有点生涩需要重拍几次之外，主角的配合似乎出乎意料地好。  
当一天的拍摄完成，几名出演的年轻人想要一聚，Bryan知道今晚Clancy对自己有一个单方面的邀约，但他从未答应对方。一阵考虑后，他答应了同演们的邀请一起去吃晚饭，唱K直到通宵。  
这样的场景跟早上的拍摄十分相像，几人来到了可以唱歌的酒吧，包了个房间便开始尽兴。配角的男女之间早有多少互相看上眼的感觉，当然Bryan对此不感兴趣。几名女生也曾经对他表示过好感，但是他却淡然无视。虽然表面与大家应和开怀，今晚他却真的若戏剧里一样，魂儿飘到了看不到的别处。  
“在想什么？”拿着一杯啤酒，他的男主角微笑着坐到旁边。  
“……没什么。”黑发的青年平淡地回答，啖一口啤酒，他虽然和对方挺谈得来，不过却从未说过任何心底的话。他知道自己迟早有一天会离开这个城市，所以对这里的人际关系都不是特别地在乎。他低头玩着手机，桌面上显示的是他以真名新开的推特账号。里面寥寥无几地关注了数人，包括另一名男主，剧组的人和戏的官方宣传号。  
开一个新的账号是导演的要求，他自然明白自己需要做些什么。这个戏的卖点就是美少年之间的浪漫情怀，所以他必须不时与另一个男主角互动，发些合照聊聊天，好捉住某个群体女粉丝的心。  
这不，一台手机从一边伸了过来，金发的青年笑得俊美地说“Cheese！”，他也只能抬头把脸凑近对方，挤出一个商业式的甜美笑容。所谓的宣传合照完成后，对方将照片存好以防日后导演要他们发出来宣传。  
不过当那个甜蜜的笑容淡下来，Bryan依旧是一副抱有心事的样子。  
默默看着那个长相甜蜜的忧郁青年，对方用酒杯轻碰他的，发出清亮的声音。  
“可以问你一个问题吗，这或许有些唐突。”  
“是什么？”  
“你有在和谁交往吗？”  
青年一愣，无论那刻脑海里浮现的是谁，他都立即否定，“没有，你为什么这么问？”  
“没有啊……”抿着酒杯边缘，对方慢悠悠地说，“因为导演跟我说，你的演技很真实，就像是……正在处于一段青涩而纠结，烦恼又甜腻的爱恋当中。啊她这个人说话是那么文绉绉的，反正意思就是……你不像是单身。”  
“……”一时之间，他不知如何回答。捉紧了冰凉的杯壁，他喉咙发紧，酒精的味道其实有些苦涩，不似他曾在Clancy家喝过的那样顺滑。想到那日在学校了他对自己说的那番话，至今他仍不敢相信。  
那到底是什么，是告白，还是Clancy教予他的演技。假若只是假的，那么他可以说，Clancy 成功了，他在意那个男人，这几天来都不时地想起Clancy。  
他对自己的温柔、占有、粗暴与歉意，全都不该是仅仅一个金主该有的。  
“你赶时间？”忽然，金发的青年这样问。  
Bryan猛地一颤，这才发觉自己原来在看手机上的时间。  
“是约了……那个人吗？”  
那句话仿佛一条细长的丝线钻入连自己都没发现的缝隙，刺痛他几日来都还未愈合的伤口。  
“没有的……你到底在说什么啊。”  
牵强地笑着，再喝了一口酒作掩饰，怎知对方无奈一笑，竟伸手用力摸了摸他的脑袋。  
“不知道有没有人跟你说过，你虽然演技挺不错，但是在没演戏的时候真的不懂说谎。”  
“…………”所谓的旁观者清，他现在真的明白了。  
现在，Clancy是不是已经在那里等他呢？时间已经十一点多了，朋友们还在火热之中，看来今晚得通宵达旦了。十一月的LA街头已经很寒冷，Clancy一个人有否穿够衣服，不会真的那么傻等到他来吧？要是他不来呢，难道真的等到天亮？  
诸多凌乱的想法充斥他的脑海，直至发现为止，他都不知道自己满脑子都是那个男人的样子。  
“要我送你过去吗？”  
用力地咬了嘴唇，他其实还没有想好答案。  
但是这一切，都必须在那个男人面前解决。  
“好的，那……麻烦你了。”

 

在距离约定地点还有一条街左右的地方，Bryan让搭档停车。  
“就送你到这里就行了吗？”  
“是的，很感谢你，晚安。”  
下车、关上车门，但走了两步青年便在后面喊道，“真的不需要帮忙吗？”黑发的男孩后退走着婉拒，“真的不需要，你回去吧！”  
说完，他回头便奔跑起来。除了害怕对方会跟着自己，他更担心现在Clancy的状况。现在已过了凌晨，学校附近的街道……就如Neil所说的一样，不太安全。即便Clancy是个快两米的壮汉，但如果碰上嗑药的瘾君子或者抢劫什么的，他怎么过意得去。  
小跑着赶到向来约定的地方，他东张西望寻找男人的身影。这时，一抹银色映入眼中，是Clancy！正想要冲上去，他却猛地停住步伐。  
——上去了他又要说什么呢？  
默默握紧拳头，他突然好恨自己为什么狠不下心直接抛下对方不管。迟疑之际，那头突然传来瓶子碰击的清脆声音。他心头一紧看过去，只见到男人的背靠在车上，身子晃晃悠悠地有些站不稳，几个年轻男女笑着向他靠近，衣着暴露纹着纹身，看样子绝非善类。  
咬咬牙，他还是敌不过自己的良心。  
壮壮胆子，他冲上前把那些男女都挡开，好在对方也没有刁难他，马上无趣散去。他这才可以松口气看去Clancy。  
预想之中的尴尬并没有出现，因为他的金主似乎……喝醉了。  
满身酒气的男人傻傻笑着，看到Bryan的出现，他似是难以置信地挤挤眼睛，凑得很近地猛看，看得Bryan都发毛了。  
“终于来了……You fucking naughty boy……！”  
嗤笑地指着Bryan的鼻子，男人粗壮的身子摇晃不已，差点就要砸在青年身上。Bryan赶紧扶好他，脚下不经意地踢倒几个空酒瓶子。  
低头一看，尽是满地滚倒的瓶子——他到底喝了多少瓶啊！  
“Bryan，我……”  
“别说了，我送你回去！”  
支撑男人身子几乎用尽全部力气，他反手够到车门，却发现竟然锁了，他还得从男人身上找钥匙。大半夜的手在中年男人身上探来探去可以说是颇为不雅，但他也顾不上那么多了。Clancy像只特大号的树熊一样挂在他身上，也许是被他摸得会错意了，男人忽地凑过脸来，将他“砰”的一声按在车子上，捏住他的下巴便猛地亲了下去。  
“唔……！”  
浓烈的酒气从Clancy的嘴巴灌输过来，他除了想要咳嗽和作呕之外感受不到别的接吻快感。但是醉酒的男人当然不会顾及他的感受，只是想要倾灌嘴里的一切气息，夺取男孩的甜美的唾液，追逐他抗拒的舌头，把湿滑粘稠的内壁全都吮吻一遍，搂住那纤细柔软的腰肢，倾注自己全身的重量，将这酥软可人的身子嵌到自己的身体里边。  
“唔……呜啊……！！”  
拼命想要挣扎，却完全无法挣脱神志不清的男人，他被这重酒精的深吻弄得昏头转向，挥动手臂欲要挣开的动作只会激发男人欺压的欲望，对方的手用力搂着他的腰，手指更坦诚地探向下面，毫不客气地搓揉着饱满弹性的臀部。  
就在他快要放弃而窒息时，一个声音骤然从旁边传来。  
“喂……！你个死老头，放开他！！”  
一道巨力突然插入两人之中，Clancy的身体被他人甩开，一个身体忽地挡在身前，他双眼昏花，好不容易才聚精过来时，危险的预警便猛然响起。  
Clancy的表情很恐怖。就像那晚在车里头对他发火的表情，如同一只马上就要撕碎人类的暴怒的熊。而且他知道Clancy肯定认得青年的样子，说不定还一直耿耿于怀。  
“你不是回去了吗？这里交给我吧！”  
“你看起来就很不擅长应付这种情况，让我来帮你吧。”  
“真的不用的！他只是喝醉了，不是有意的……”  
“噢我认得你……”忽然，银发的男人微笑着点点头，那笑里含着太多危险，还没等两个青年人反应过来，一个拳头猛地便甩在金发青年脸上，Bryan吓得叫了出来，眼看男人还要继续打人，自觉按不住Clancy的他立刻拉住青年到一边，并慌张地吩咐他马上就走。  
“听着，我真的很抱歉，很抱歉很抱歉……他真的不是有意的，但是现在你必须走了，你的脸……明天、不后天……我再向你道歉！”  
身后，摇晃的醉汉缓慢地接近，被揍的青年识趣地瞪了一眼男人，最终只好跟Bryan说了你要小心便逃之夭夭。  
看着青年开车离去，Bryan终于松了一口气。忽地，他就被Clancy从后抱住，那个臂弯好热好紧，让他无法挣脱。  
“Sorry……I'm so so sorry……”  
低沉的呓语在耳边回荡，酥软男孩单纯的心。没有了碍事的人，Clancy也立即安分了许多，只是从后抱着他，不舍地依靠着他，一遍又一遍地说着甜蜜的爱语。  
无奈地长叹，他握着男人的手臂，转过身，埋首入男人的胸襟。  
“我原谅你了，所以听话，我们回家。”  
就像哄一个脑脾气的小孩，他的声音轻柔而无奈，载着一点宠溺，与更多难以名状的情愫。  
掏出了车钥匙，他辛苦地扛着男人向车子走去。  
照顾醉酒闹事的金主这种事，真是闻所未闻。

 

 

 

第一次亲自开车到某人的家门，Bryan用尽全力像拖尸体一样把喝醉的人拖向家门。幸好周围没有什么人，否则真的会以为他在干什么杀人藏尸的事。  
“你就不能……好好地走起来……吗！！”  
咬紧牙关把这个近两米的巨汗扛好，正想向着门口走去，他的身体就不可抑制地向旁边的花丛倾倒。  
“呃——！！！”  
拼了此生都没出过的巨力勉强将倾斜45°快掉到地上的男人扯回来，21岁的青年已经满头大汗。门口就在前面，现在还有个难题，就是开门。  
真是他妈的想把这个男人拖到院子一把扔进泳池里淹死。  
不过想到这会变成命案，他用最后的理智赶走这个想法，费尽千辛万苦才终于把Clancy弄进家门口。  
“终于到了……你这个……该死的死变态！！”  
趁着金主不省人事顺便爆出粗口，青年一甩臂把男人扔到沙发上才得以松口气。擦了把汗，熟门熟路地去厨房开冰箱拿出一瓶冷饮再回到大厅，他盯着这个半醒不醒的家伙，开始琢磨接下来要怎么做。  
是要直接走人，还是再看看？  
不过话说回来，他没想到这个男人还会喝醉。印象中Clancy的酒量很好，这样也能喝醉，那到底是喝了多少？想到导致对方喝醉的原因可能是因为自己迟迟不出现，善良的年轻人就未免有些于心不忍。  
走近沙发，蹲在边上凑近查看男人的情况，向来衣冠楚楚的男人今晚依旧穿着沉雅的西服，不过不知是否因为醉酒的关系，发型乱了，浅色的衬衫上还沾着不少酒迹，加上紧皱双眉，痛苦的表情，在街上看到大半会被认为是失意的有钱人吧。  
在流氓们对Clancy下手之前来到算是很幸运了。默默地如此想着，青年为男人解开几颗衬衫扣子，好让他呼吸更顺畅一些。目光掠过绷着肚子的皮带，他无多想地伸手想要解开，却在下一瞬猛地红了脸。  
不不不，别乱想，只是给他换一身舒服的衣服罢了。  
扫走脑内擅自浮上的情色画面，他做好这些后正想起身，却忍不住多看男人一眼。  
趴在沙发扶手上，他近距离地观察着那张熟悉的脸。记忆中的那个人永远光鲜亮丽、俊美邪魅，而这几天以来却一直向他展露出示弱的模样，今天更……完完全全地成为了弱势的一方，需要他来照顾，来保护。  
这算是新鲜的体验吗？带点坏心地戳戳Clancy的脸，细抚眼角的皱纹，他终是忍不住心底的一点动荡，急着起身走去厨房。  
切了几片苹果、榨汁，加入蜂蜜混合以温水冲泡搅拌，一个用来醒酒的饮料大功告成。捧着他回到大厅，他小心翼翼地扶起Clancy的背，在后面垫上抱枕，也懒得去找什么凳子了，他便跪在旁边试着给男人喂水。  
“慢一点…喝下去就会舒服很多了哦……”  
不知怎么地语气就莫名变得像在小婴儿一样，而那个大婴儿也跟小baby有着近似的脾性，苹果蜂蜜水都喂到嘴里了，男人眉头一皱，像喝到什么苦水般吐出来。  
这样下去也不是办法。不过，他当然知道怎样才能让Clancy乖乖地喝下去。  
无奈地叹口气，他认命地昂首喝了一口水，爬到男人身上，低头便印上男人的唇。  
浓浓的酒精味被甜蜜冲淡，一旦碰到Bryan的唇与舌，男人的嘴巴与喉咙都会反射性地张开，像凭着本性地去索取对方般，一小口一小口地听从对方舌头的只会，咽下那张蜜唇递来的甘液。  
渐渐地，杯子里的水见底，以唇喂水的行为也滋生出一些甜腻暧昧。不知男人到底是醒是醉，双手已轻轻搂着男孩，苹果与蜂蜜的味道不足以喂饱，还有更甜美的滋味藏在男孩的嘴里与齿间，他追逐纠缠男孩柔软的舌头，啃咬唇瓣，吮吸舌尖，把攀在身上的曼妙身姿拢进怀中。  
而青年明明知道需要抗拒，也下过数月不见的狠话，但当男人温柔缠绵时，他却酥软了腰子，乖巧地顺应这个深吻，痴恋与对方接吻的感觉。  
若是对方是醉的，那么一切就可以当没发生过……抱着这样的想法，他也深知自己的动摇，要是现在不挣开Clancy的话，很可能就再没机会了。  
“抱歉……我必须走了……”  
男人的力气越来越大，他的腰被锢住动弹不得，Clancy的身体比平常都要热，酒与古龙水的味道融合熏麻着他的大脑，令抗拒的话听起来如欲迎还拒。  
壮实如熊的身体在沙发里抱紧他打滚，将他吱呀吱呀地翻到身下，那些柔亮的银发蹭到脸侧，对方呆呆的声音在耳边撒娇地恳求，“别走……别走……”  
“可是……”  
明知这只是酒语，更甚是一场恶毒的欺骗，但当一个总是威风煞爽、牵制着他的人在面前露出如此可怜的一面，他的心都软了。  
只是陪一晚，只是看着Clancy确保不会出意外——如此说服着自己，他温柔地看着男人，伸手轻抚那迷糊的脸庞。  
“好……我不走，留在这里陪你。”  
“…………”  
愣愣地，Clancy没有回答。像是确认眼前的Bryan是真的一样，他凑得很近很近地看，然后再一次地亲上男孩的嘴巴、脖子、脸颊，没完没了地亲舔个不停。  
“哎！别这样……！哈哈哈！好痒啊嗯~！”  
瘙痒了脖子根部，又被猛地一咬敏感的耳垂发出娇柔哼声，他在男人怀里又笑又抖，那画面就似一对恋人在沙发里打情骂俏，好不可爱。  
男孩的笑声洒了一厅，沙发里衣物摩挲，就在手脚挥踢之际，男人热热的硬物蹭上了他的两腿之间，空气仿佛骤然凝滞，暧昧的气息悄然而生，他停下了动作，Clancy慢慢地将自己的身体嵌进他的，嘴中的呼吸亦变得浓重火热。  
“Bryan……”  
“……！”  
一声的低沉磁性瞬间麻痹男孩的神智，那一双夜深中深蓝幽静的眸子如能摄魂一般，他到底是醉的还是醒的，已完全辨不清。  
默默地吞了口水，嘴唇微张地，似在期待对方的吻一般。他的心脏似被感染了病毒，每当Clancy靠近、触摸自己、述说着甜蜜情话，它都会不受控地跳得好快。  
这样的感觉，他从未在任何一个女性身上感受过。  
就在双唇快要触碰之际， 空气的味道、心跳的速率、眼神中潜藏的情愫，一切都是那么的协调与适当。  
忽地，Clancy瞳孔猛地一缩，脸色骤青，Bryan一愣，心中大喊不妙，但已经来不及。  
“No…no no no no no oh——！！”  
伴随着一阵巨大的呕吐声，今晚所有的情欲或暧昧，全都毁了。

 

 

阳光照到眼睑上,刺痛得宿醉的人睁开眼睛。  
“Shit……”是谁打开了窗帘啊？  
正想翻个身在柔软的床褥里埋头继续睡，怎知却被一道力忽地掀开被子，一个枕头没多少力道地打在脸上，让这个家的主人瞬间惊醒。  
模糊的视野逐渐明晰，他才看到眼前的正是昨晚等了好几个钟头都不见人影的对象。  
平常总是一脸软萌男孩今早似乎特别不爽——这都表现在那张可爱度过高的脸上了。Bryan身穿着他给买的家居服，头发乱糟糟的，虽然是生气脸，但是看在Clancy眼里却赏心悦目。  
一把将托盘放在床头柜，Bryan生气地嚷道，“早上好啊，master！这是您的药、您的早餐，您的衣服我已经洗好晾了，麻烦您下次饮酒要适量，您已经不是年轻人了，喝醉了还得我来……！”  
连珠炮般地话戛然而止，男孩的脸又气又纠结，被Clancy不解地看着，更觉得委屈。  
“那就这样吧，我走了，再见。”  
说罢，他转身就要走，却被床上的人拉住了手，一道巨力从身后传来，他整个人陷入松软床铺，埋入男人温暖的怀中，被Clancy的味道包绕得无可逃离。  
“昨晚你来了。”  
“……”  
一抹绯红掠过脸颊，男孩别扭地移开目光，紧闭嘴唇不说话。  
“你还把我带回家，照顾了我一宿？”  
“…………”  
看着此时男孩羞赧的脸，脑内宿醉的痛全都化作尘埃，唯有心头的暖流赫然。  
低头凑近那明亮的蜜棕眸子，男人开玩笑似地调戏，“你要知道，我没要求你这么说，这可是免费服务哦。”  
“我……！”  
一提到钱男孩就生气得挥舞手脚，奈何现在怎么都得过神智清醒的Clancy，按住Bryan就好比按住一只小白兔那么简单，他眸里的矛盾、不忍与害羞，全都是希望的预兆。  
鼻尖碰上了对方的，男人轻轻摩挲着，半垂眸子，轻声细语。  
“我可以理解为……我还是有机会的意思吗？”  
霍地，青年一惊，白皙的皮肤压根藏不住羞红的迹象。  
“我不懂你在说什么……我要走了……！”  
用力推开对方，Clancy也没组织他，由得他狼狈地从自己怀里掏出，跌跌撞撞地走向楼梯。  
“下个周末我们还见面吧！”  
“我说了这几个月都不做的！！”  
恼火地扔下这句话，男孩的身影在房门消失，床上赤裸半身的男人望着拉开的窗帘，心情突然大好，甚至罕见地傻笑出来。

 

Bryan回到家中时，鼻子好比猎犬的Neil嗅到一股味道从身边飘过。  
“你身上怎么有股酸味啊？”  
“你别管！”  
说完，青年怒气冲冲地关上门房。窝在沙发里的Neil耸耸肩，心想这家伙真是越来越像个恋爱中的少女啊。

“今年真的不打算回家过感恩节了？”  
推着手推车在熙熙攘攘的超市里购置食物，Neil一边问道一边把一堆零食丢进车里。  
“这段时间的机票超贵的，我打算圣诞才回家。”  
和他一起来的Bryan也随便往车里丢自己喜欢的零食，在这个即将到来的团聚之日，看来只有他们两个单身汉一起在家吃感恩节大餐了。  
经过食材区的时候，Neil把一堆肉类扫进车里，还把一直24磅的火鸡拿起来，吓得Bryan连忙喊停，“你干什么啊！拿那么多吃得完吗？”  
“你正是长身体的时候，我相信你那金主会很愿意看到你脱衣服之后奶子和屁屁都涨了。”  
“………………”  
无语地翻了个白眼，Neil坏笑着继续推车前进，他就在后面把多余的东西放回冰柜。  
“So……你和你那个金主大叔发展得怎样了？”  
“呃……”发出厌恶的声音，青年无奈地瞪了室友一眼，“能别说得我好像和他在交往一样好吗？”  
“我也不想这样的，就是最近你的情绪反复，表现得好像个恋爱中的……好好好，我闭嘴。”  
看到Bryan的眼神愈渐冰冷，Neil识相地做了个把嘴巴拉上的动作。  
“这只是暂时的，等我凑够钱离开这个城市到别处上学，我就会普通地和女生交往、发展。”  
“Really？”Neil好像听到什么天大的笑话夸张地笑了两声，毫不介意在公众场所说出下流的话，“被男人艹了屁屁那么就你还能跟女生交往？”  
“我……当然可以。”青年的话听起来没什么自信，一开始完全没想过原来和同性做爱还会那么舒服，现在越来越觉得那是个深坑，却泥足深陷了。  
“Fine，反正感恩节那天吃完饭就没事做了，你大可以去找个妹子，看还能不能硬起来。”  
“……我才不想搞什么一夜情。”气恼恼地说着，他把手推车抢过来继续逛。  
“心虚了吧~”得意地笑着，Neil赶上去一拍他的屁股，便迎来了他更多的嫌弃目光。

感恩节假期当天，两个大男生在厨房了忙活了半天累得半死，终于在晚上弄出了一桌比较像样的大餐。吃得肚子都撑了后，两个人都不愿意去洗碗，东西都堆到明天再收拾。  
给家里人打过电话后，摊在沙发上懒洋洋地看着电视里的LA感恩节游行直播，青年捉起手机上推特，无聊地看看首页、转发和点赞，因导演的要求回复了一下共演的@，并再次在私信里面给对方发去道歉和慰问。  
因为Clancy给了人家一拳，导致年轻小伙的脸上淤伤，起码几个星期都不能露脸拍摄。虽说可以先拍了其他的，但进度可算是受到相当的影响。想到那晚醉酒的男人，他不自觉地转去搜索页面，Clancy Brown的名字就在最近搜索的第一，他点进去手指缓慢划动，习惯性地浏览着Clancy的每条推特。  
Clancy还是一如既往地发表对时政、棒球、影视的感言，偶然宣传自己的参与作品。青年的棕瞳渐渐聚焦在某条评论电影选角的推上，他觉得男人讲得挺不错的，与自己的看法颇为相符，于是便随手点了个赞。猛地，他脸色一青，迅速把那个赞取消，然后将手机握在怀里慌慌张张地看向旁边的Neil。  
“你知道推特点了赞马上取消对方会有提示吗？”  
“啊？不知道耶。”  
忽地，怀里手机一震，他咽了口水，一股寒气突然窜上背来。  
别啊，千万别啊……上帝我求你了……  
内心猛烈祈祷着，他几经挣扎才启动手机屏幕。  
「Clancy Brown正在关注你！」  
看到这条通知，顿时，他几乎要双眼一番死过去。  
他只不过是手滑用大号点了个赞，就换来了最不想关注自己的人关注自己，他的推上面还有应剧组要求发的跟主演的亲密照片！  
他急忙进到关注我的人，想将Clancy拉黑，但是转念一想，这或许会比Clancy看到自己和男人的亲密照下场更糟糕。  
就在左右为难满额大汉之际，更劲爆的消息来临。  
Clancy传来了私信消息，这简直是他有生以来最倒霉的一个感恩节。  
硬着头皮，他只能转到私信页面。  
「Bryan，是你吧？」  
盯着屏幕里的文字，几经挣扎，他才终于按下键盘。  
「Yes.」  
「那些照片是怎么回事？」  
对方一上来就问这个，感觉实在太奇怪了。  
那是剧组要求的宣传方式罢了——将这些文字输入后，他想到之前因拍剧而和Clancy发生的种种不悦，最后赌气地都删掉。  
「这与你无关。」  
捉着手机，他紧张地等待Clancy的回复，不敢去查看其它的页面。屏幕另一头的男人现在是什么表情，是生气了吗？但无论如何都不管他的事，他如此告诉自己。  
等待的时间无比煎熬，就在他想自己为何要如此在意Clancy回复什么、要放下手机的时候，来电铃声忽地响起来，吓得他差点捉不稳手机。  
看了眼屏幕，果然是Clancy的来电。看看Neil，他迟疑了片刻，还是选择出门比较保险。  
来到阴黑的楼梯上，青年站在窗旁，室外斑驳的光斑映照在他的脸上。  
铃声一直没有停过，好像他不接听就不会罢休一般。  
抿了抿唇，他终于按下接听键。  
电话那头的人没有说话，但他能依稀听到电视里游行的音乐。  
不知过了多久，那个熟悉的沉稳声线通过电波，传入耳中。  
“晚上好……还有，感恩节快乐。”  
不似平日“下单”的凌厉口吻，这晚的Clancy的声线夹杂着太多的柔情。  
不知怎地，听着那个声音，他身体的某处就有种酸软的感觉。  
“谢谢……你也是，感恩节快乐。”  
“你还在LA吗，还是说回家了？”  
“我……圣诞节才打算回去。”  
“是吗，那挺好的。”  
本想过冷淡地回答无可奉告，但他终究还是不忍心。  
只是普通的闲聊而已，并没什么特别的。他不能和金主关系搞得太僵，总要给自己留条后路——不知多少次的，他总是这样说服自己。  
“你有看游行的直播吗？很有趣的。”  
“嗯，我有在看。你呢……没有回家，和家人一起过感恩节吗？”  
明知道不应窥探对方，他却问出口了。  
那究竟是为什么，连他也不明白。当然，他也知道Clancy可以直接回答这与他无关，但是在深心处，他却在期盼着什么。  
电话的那头沉默了好久，终于，对方低声地回答。  
“没有，我就在家里，一个人。”  
“…………”  
“Bryan，我——”  
“不可以，我说过这几个月都……”  
警惕地截断对方的话，那头的男人像是一愣，随即传来了无奈的笑声。  
“我只是想要向你道歉。周六那天晚上……我好像做了很过分的事。我应该是打了你的朋友吧……我真的很抱歉。请你待我向他转达歉意，还有，他疗伤的费用我想转到你的账户下，还麻烦你替我交给他了。”  
“……好的。”  
“大致是这样了，我不烦着你看电视了，晚安。”  
“……晚安。”  
说过告别的话，他却没有挂断电话，而那边也没有挂断，他仍听着模糊的电视声音，还有男人依稀的呼吸声，手捉紧了手机，瞳孔里投映着窗外绚烂的色彩，那瞬间，喉头竟觉得有丝苦涩。

“……Bryan，你还在吗？”  
电话的那头再次传来声音，这一次，他屏着息，不敢回答。  
幻想着男人此刻的模样，家中独自一人的画面，苦涩中渐渐生出不该有的痛苦。  
“我只是想让你知道……”  
声音有过片刻停顿，但就在那刻，再烦扰的欢庆声音亦戛然停止，只剩下对方的声音在他的耳畔柔软轻唤。  
“I miss you.”

 

通话挂断了，青年依靠在墙上，他看着外面的流光溢彩，心却仿佛已经不在此处。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“哈啾！”  
“哦？有人在说你坏话。”  
“哈啾！”  
“哦？有人在想你呢。”  
青年给了室友一个白目后突如其来的喷嚏就此止住，对方朝他贱贱地挤眼睛，他也懒得吐槽，背起书包就准备走路上学。  
看了看手机里存的课程表，今天有一堂Clancy的课。距离上次与Clancy见面又过去一段时间，男人没有再给电话，一切便如常进行，上学、回家、拍剧，正常顺利得令人有些不习惯。是习惯了生活中有Clancy的存在了吗，当Clancy真的变成了与自己无甚交集的时候，他反而觉得好像少了什么。  
这样的想法是不该有的——如此告诉自己，他加快了步伐。  
课堂上，Clancy没有像以前那样刻意对他，没有作过多的眼神交流，就真的如最普通的教师-学生一般，以最专业的精神来上完一堂课。  
课后，男人依旧被学生围得水泄不通，而他也没跟往常一样落荒而逃，而是安静地坐在那里，也不收拾和离开，就托着下巴注视对方的一举一动、一颦一笑，思考那里面到底有多少是演戏的成分。  
课间时间快要结束，就在男人要离开课室，他终于向角落里坐着的青年投来一个目光。Bryan一惊，立即撇开眼神，然而对方只是草草一看，很快就消失了。  
“……”不知心中的失落感为何，他只能快快收拾东西，把座位让给下堂课的人。  
今天的课结束，回到家打开门，乌灯黑火的，喊了两声Neil没人应后，一种莫名的寂寞感浮上心头。虽然室友是很烦，但总有个声音在耳边嚷嚷似乎也不错。给自己随便弄了顿晚饭吃饱，百无聊赖的他打开笔电，抱着零食做一下推特的经营。  
该看的看了，该回复的回复了，他的鼠标不由自主地转到私信页面。里面与Clancy Brown的最近聊天留在上一次那句“这与你无关”，盯着那句语气不好的话，青年咬咬唇，点入了男人的主页。  
其实刚才已经在首页看过Clancy的推了，但他不知怎地还是喜欢打开个人主页，这样全屏都是那个人的东西，颇有一种追星的感觉。没错，他是仰慕着那个人，只是所谓的“仰慕之情”里面夹带太多的杂质，令他无法分清那到底是什么。  
一条条地浏览那个男人的文字，在某个随手录制的风景视频里Clancy随便说了句话，他默默地调大电脑音量，一遍遍地按重复播放键。  
猛地，察觉到自己在做什么的青年快速关闭了网页。他忐忑地抖着腿，绝望一般地捂着自己的脸。几秒种后，他又猛地打起精神来，快速地重新打开推特并输入某些文字。  
一堆成人视频的账号罗列出来，他随便点进去一个，果然满屏都是交叠的男女肉体。  
对，他必须看看这些，A片而已，是个男人都会常看的吧？  
如同交作业一样呆愣地看着这些从前总会让自己兴奋的片段，他缓缓记起自己真的好久没有看黄片来解决生理需求了。自从遇到Clancy之后，性的方面被过度满足，而现在他差不多有一个月没有做爱了。  
这本来就没有什么的，直至到一个有些不同的短视频映入眼帘。  
大部分都是AV的视频里面奇怪地出现了一个GV，受方壮实圆润的肉体线条很难让人在一堆美女中忽视其存在，不知怎地，他的鼠标滚轮就停在了那里，视频开始自动播放，里面的两个男人交缠着身体，上方的那个不断摆动腰臀猛撞下面双腿呈八字打开的男人，虽然拍不到脸或私密部位，但对于他来说可谓是十分熟悉其中的感受与细节。  
鬼使神差地，他点开那条推，男人的叫床声便传了出来，那是与女性叫声不同的另一种淫媚响声，私处抽插摩擦的声音与不时的接吻声响荡，盯着那个肉色溢出的画面，他的身体竟然开始发热，下体更是肿胀起来，这是刚才看了那么多A片都没有的反应。  
是的，该死的，他想起了Clancy，想起那个男人对自己做过的一切，那些淫乱、亲昵、黏黏糊糊而又浪漫的晚上。  
咽了一口水，裤子撑起了包的青年立刻拿着笔电冲到房间上锁。爬到床上脱了裤子，看到自己对欲望诚实抬头的兄弟，他有些欲哭无泪，但还是要伸手过去安慰这个一个月都没碰过的可怜家伙。  
“啊……”  
好一段时间都没有自慰过了，他躺入床中，盯着屏幕里男人交合的猛烈动作，握着老二的手亦随之变快起来。撸着自己的阴茎感觉当然很舒服，在这个私密的空间里面他可以尽情地呻吟，包皮上下套动着，整条肉棒都充血变大地挺立，前端渗出透明的粘液，他全身都发起热来，可是却有点不妥。以往这个时候他都可以去到高潮了，但是现在却好像缺了些什么般，让他射不出来。  
“…………”舔了舔唇，他连上衣也脱了，整个人光溜溜地躺着，一手持续套弄粉色的阴茎，一手在自己的胸前来回抚摸，指头触到乳头时，一阵触电的感觉从那嫩红的小点激起，他的身体一个颤抖，便像尝到了甜头般地开始不断搓揉奶头。  
“嗯~”弄起了胸部的感觉果然比只撸管要舒服多了，但是单靠这样似乎还是不够。当他的身体越来越惹，一股难以名状的瘙痒便潜生出来，在他戳到乳头尖端和龟头时，他的身体便颤抖得更厉害，他难耐地扭动腰肢，双眼凝注着视频里被硕大阴茎猛操的肉穴，他渐渐明白自己想要的是什么，这种欠缺的空虚和期待到底是什么。  
喘着气，他另开打开了一个收藏页面，那是Clancy出演的视频剪接，伴着GV浪荡的叫声，那个男人邪魅高贵的脸庞就近在咫尺，他咬着牙，慢慢把手伸向身后，试图回忆Clancy给自己做的手法，温柔地抚摸那敏感的小穴，然后缓缓把手指探进去……  
“啊~~”  
在指头探入的瞬间，蜜穴又暖又热的肉壁挤逼过来，这种感觉从未试过，他敞开喉咙媚叫着，在枕头里挪着自己的头，双眼不离开屏幕里男人的脸，他幻想那是Clancy的手指在自己的体内推进探索，挤开那些紧紧吸吮的嫩肉，找到前列腺的位置便开始坏意地连续戳碰搓揉。  
“啊…！嗯…哈啊~”  
就是这种感觉，从体内深处传开的、腻满整个盆骨的酥麻快感，即便不用太照顾前面，也可以因为后庭绵长甜腻的绝妙刺激让阴茎勃起肿大。这种感觉跟单纯的撸管差太多了，那更像是女性的高潮，持续时间长，他的四肢仿佛都被这酸软瘙痒的感觉支配，在床上淫乱地扭动着腰臀，撅起屁股加快手指抽送的速度。  
肠道渗出的粘液渐渐湿润了狭窄的蜜穴，滋溜滋溜的暧昧声响停不下来，男孩看着那个白发的男人，娇媚腻人的喘息声荡满房间，也许只是在高潮的一瞬那么凑巧，屏幕里的人脸特写放大，那双蓝宝石的眼睛里透着深情——「I love you.」  
随着短促激烈的淫叫声和肉体的痉挛，他的阴茎猛地喷出好几股嫩白的精液，弄脏了床单，也溅了不少在他的身上。前列腺引起的高潮快感持续不退，他舒服地瘫在床上，胸脯起起伏伏，屏幕里男人和GV的声音依旧混淆着在他的耳边迷惑人心。  
缓缓地喘着气，他掏出了埋在屁股里的手指，举到眼前。看着指头上一层透明的黏糊液体，再看看电脑里的Clancy，他喘着气，渐渐感到一种前所未有的消极。  
囫囵用纸擦了手盖上电脑，他绝望地用枕头捂着自己的脸，不愿去面对自己看着Clancy的脸还用后面才能射精的事实。

“Oh god……”  
真的被Neil说中，这条路走上了就一去不复返了。

很快就要到为期两周的寒假，预定圣诞节回底特律与家人共度节日的Bryan并不打算把整整两周的时间都花在那个鸟不拉屎的城市，他还是很喜欢LA这个充满时尚和热情的地方的。  
放假的前一天，住校生纷纷收拾行李准备回家，逃课的逃课，校园里比平时都要空荡。Bryan在学校呆到放学时分，接下来他准备去购置点食物和生活用品，因为Neil说过几天后就会回家，那么他就要一个人呆在公寓里面了。拍摄的工作也因为寒假而暂停，那么接下来的一段日子他将会很闲很闲。  
背着书包正在走廊上走，他琢磨着今晚要做点什么，突然、就在前方的横向通道处，两个男人聊着天并排走过。他们身穿西装，谈笑风生，他不认得另一个是什么学院的教授了，但那个银发整齐地梳往脑后的高大男子却尤为引他注目。  
在看到Clancy的一刻，他几乎整个人都是愣住的。特别在对方察觉到他的存在，不经意间送来了眼光时，他的身体好像顷刻发生强烈的化学反应，那个晚上自慰的画面骤然浮现，他猛地脸红心跳，双腿像黏在了地面一样。  
Clancy停了下来。他对身边的教授说了几句话，正要向Bryan走来，青年却吓了一跳地迅速转身，逃跑似地消失在走廊尽头。  
“…………”  
Clancy沉默着，嘴角又突然弯起来，无奈而宠溺地笑了。  
没头没脑地跑了一阵，Bryan才发现自己冲出了教学楼来到外面的花圃边上。他连忙回头看男人有没有追上来，鬼鬼祟祟地窥了一阵确认Clancy没追他后才松口气，正在用水管浇草的校工奇怪地看着他，青年脸上一阵红热，干巴巴地打了个招呼，这才昏头转向地找出去的路。只是没走几步，身后一阵吵嚷，他刚回头一看，一个面熟的女生就迎面跑来，一下子钻到了他的身后。  
“你真的不要再缠着我了，我已经有喜欢的人了，就是Bryan！”  
“！？”  
青年一听，立即吓傻。还没来得及搞清楚状况，一个凶神恶煞的男生便凑到他前面，样子像是想要吃了他一般。他有点记起来了，这个女生是邀他去舞台剧的，而那个男生……不就是警告过他不准出手的嘛。这真是天大的误会啊。  
“总之我喜欢的是Bryan，你就死了那条心吧！”  
扔下这句狠话，女生头也不回地走了。那男的也不去追她，而是直接将矛头指向他，“嘿……已经够多女生喜欢你的了，怎么就是不放过我的菜？”  
Bryan于内心翻了个白眼，表面还是一脸无辜，“兄弟你听我说，我真的•对她没有任何意思，也完全没有想跟你抢过。”  
“那她怎么不愿意接受我，就是喜欢你！明明你就是个辣妹送上门都坐你屌上了还推开人家的傻逼？！”  
被拒的男生愤怒地吼着，双掌用力一推青年。Bryan踉跄了几步才站稳，他不悦地瞪着对方，看来派对上他没吃掉送上门来的美女那事果然传开了。  
“我有没有跟谁上床关你屁事？人家女生不喜欢你喜欢我，别在我这里找原因，自己先看看自己的模样和德行吧！”  
“你说什么？”对方狰狞地瞪圆了眼，火气十足地向前一步，抬手揪住青年的衣领狠狠咬牙低声说道，“别以为我不知道你这种搞演艺的私底下在搞什么肮脏的勾当，听说你去了那个跟名流大叔大婶约炮趴？看来你也没少出卖身体吧……所以才看不起一个个向你飞扑过来的正妹，我说的对吧？”  
“…………”紧闭着唇，Bryan不敢回答。那是他最害怕被他人知道的真相，要是真的得罪这种烂人的话，后果不堪设想。也许是看出来他的心绪，对方龇牙笑着，想要得寸进尺，“我不管你是中央空调还是万人迷什么的，总之你去跟她说清楚你对她没意思，还要把她贬低得一文不值，好让她对你彻底死心，听懂了吗？”  
听到对方的话，Bryan觉得真是可笑。  
“然后你想要趁虚而入？别开玩笑了，通过伤害女生来获取好感度，你也太不男人了吧？”  
“你——！”  
“嘿！那边的在做什么！给我停下来！！”  
就在对方想要扬拳动粗的一刻，一个声音突然插入其中。扭头一看是教授级的人物，男生立刻放手，“算你好运。”  
丢下这句话，男生转身就逃，没等他对杀出来的救星说上一句话，那头忽地传来一句“喂渣渣Dechart”，他扭头皱眉一看，一条强力的水柱便毫无预兆地喷到他的脸上，巨大的水压冲得他站不稳一屁股摔在地上，那男生恶劣地狂笑着，校工急忙把水管争抢过来，但已经无法挽回他变成落汤鸡的悲惨遭遇了。  
两腿大长腿不急不慢地走到面前，Brown教授从高处俯瞰浑身湿透的Dechart同学，白皙的脸蛋挂满水珠，黑发湿哒哒地黏在额头上，睫毛也粘成一撮撮的，配上那倔强又气恼的表情，还真的挺可爱的。虽然觉得他有些可怜，但Clancy还是忍不住偷笑。  
“需要我帮帮你吗，Mr.Dechart.”  
12月的LA天气清凉，一身湿透的感觉着实不好受。没有去拉Clancy向自己伸来的手，Bryan自己站了起来，却不知如何面对男人。  
经过了那晚的自慰后，他总觉得无法直视这张熟悉的脸庞。今天Clancy没有课，为什么会出现在校园里？如此想着，他却奇怪地没有感到什么不高兴的。是的，要是今天没有看到Clancy的话，那么就要过了圣诞假期之后才能在学校见面了吧。  
拍打着身上的水，查看书包里的东西有没有被弄湿，期间他一直在偷看男人，却又害怕与对方汇上目光。  
Clancy并不急着和Bryan对话，他更喜欢看这个小男孩的细微举动与表情。不知怎地，自从经过Bryan照顾醉酒的他那次之后，他觉得可以将一切都放缓些了。让两人的关系回到更早前的阶段，这样他才能慢慢设下陷阱，让这只怕生敏感的小动物来到自己怀里，然后再也离不开。  
“你是想要我送你回宿舍，还是到我办公室换衣服？”  
“…………”  
Bryan一愣，他害怕地闪烁眼神，抿着嘴唇，不知该如何回答。时至今日，他都没有告诉Clancy自己早就没有在宿舍住了，要是现在穿帮的话……  
虽然知道即便穿帮也没什么大不了，他们之间压根就没有什么坦诚可言，但他就是莫名地害怕Clancy会发现。  
“快走吧，你会冷到感冒的。”  
Clancy向宿舍的方向走了几步，后面的青年忽然发出沙哑支吾的声音，男人回头一看，青年眼中瞬间烁过某些羞涩的神色，随即蹙着眉别开了脸。  
“可以……到你的办公室吗……”  
“……”  
那一刻，Clancy几乎以为自己听错。把办公室提供作第二个选择只是出于调戏用意，他想Bryan绝对不会答应的，但是……  
“那走吧。”  
男人抿唇一笑，看着今日反应有些异常的Bryan，他便觉得有种很好的预感。

 

在男孩进到房间后，男人反手就无事般锁上了门。  
第二次来到这里，Bryan的心情还是不太好过。这里就好比是Clancy的第二个巢穴，光是站着就好像能感受到主人带有攻击性的目光在背后热烈地凝视。  
“那个……衣服呢？”他胆战心惊地问，既然学校都给Clancy准备了那么好的房间，那么这男人取出一套干净的替换衣服来Bryan也不会觉得惊奇了。  
“你先把湿衣服脱下来吧，小心感冒。”  
“……这里吗？”  
“不在这里难道在哪里？更衣室已经被校工锁上了。”  
“…………”  
“怎么了，又不会吃掉你的。”  
男人的话充满嘲讽，Bryan恼火地瞪了一眼他，然而只会让Clancy觉得更加愉悦。  
Bryan当然知道在他面前脱掉衣服的可能后果。而现在，他们已经有两周没做了。不知道期间Clancy有没有和其他人发生关系，他也不愿意去想这些，可是当自己想着面前这个男人自慰之后，再次面对Clancy的感觉就分外不同。  
他好像不能再像以前那样，以纯粹的金主的身份才看待这个男人了。  
见到男人转去柜子里取东西的样子，他也只能听从地脱去身上冰凉的衣服。  
在柜子前捣弄了一会的男人转过身来，饶有趣味地看那熟悉的身体在面前逐渐裸露。青年没有穿多厚的衣服，水枪一射连内裤都湿了，而就在他琢磨要不要连内裤也脱掉时，就发现Clancy压根没有在给他找衣服穿。  
“所以说，衣服呢？”  
“先擦擦身体吧。”  
男人微笑着递来一条毛巾，青年怀疑地走上前接下，又立即后退几步，警惕得不行。Clancy嘴角的笑愈来愈深，就在Bryan把毛巾蒙在头上擦头发时，他的双腿突然离地，一个温热的胸怀将自己笼住，然后坠入到柔软的沙发中。  
“你干什么啊！”  
嚷着想要挣脱对方，但是Clancy将他死死锢住，毛巾掉了下来，一阵寒意窜入身体，让他猛地打了个喷嚏。  
唾沫直接飞到了Clancy漂亮的脸上，青年顿时一阵脸青，生怕对方会生气，也害怕会不会有病菌传了过去。  
“对不起，我……”内疚地说了一半，他忽地发现这压根不是自己的责任啊，“那是因为你……”  
“因为我什么？”毫无在意Bryan的口水喷了自己一脸，男人随手擦了擦，刻意将脸凑近那窘迫羞红的可爱脸蛋。  
“说……说了不做的……”被Clancy盯得有些心慌意乱，男孩不自觉地把手脚蜷缩在一起，心跳禁不住地加快。  
“谁说要做了？还是说你想做吗？”  
“不……我没有想做！”  
坏心眼地欺负单纯的男孩，Clancy笑意愈甜蜜，他捡起地上的毛巾，帮Bryan温柔地擦湿哒哒的头发。搂在怀里的男孩像一只乖巧的小猫咪接受他的好意，就差没有发出舒服的咕噜咕噜声音，那具白皙柔嫩的身体看起来还是那么地诱人美味，身上的香气弥漫溢出，让他心猿意马，但是此时必须控制住自己压抑了两周的欲望，他才不想吓跑好不容易捉住的小可爱。  
捏着内裤的一角，他想要把最后一点碍事的布料弄下来，男孩有些抗拒地捉住他的手，他严厉地盯了男孩一眼，终于以气势吓退，顺利地脱下了那条灰色的内裤，把他心爱的男孩一丝不苟地拥在怀中。  
该死的，那个屁股还是那么酥软圆润，隔着裤子都能感到臀肉的弹性，他的手触到的肌肤和肌肉触感也极佳，虽然绝对不能对Bryan说，但从男孩进到办公室的一刻，他便想象了无数个香艳的画面。  
但是，现在要忍耐。  
狠狠地咬牙，咽下焚烧的欲火，男人低头碰到男孩的鼻尖与额头。  
“你说过圣诞会回家吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“那么，明年才能看到你了。”  
“…是的。”  
“我会想你的。”  
“……”  
一句句情话麻痹神经，软化那些无谓的坚持，他默默接受Clancy像只粘人的大狗狗一样用胡子蹭他的脸，在脸颊印下细碎的吻，藏好心底的一点欣悦与满足。  
他大概在不知不觉间习惯被对方需要、渴求、宠溺与撒娇。  
“剧本的工作也休息了吗？”  
“是的…因为大家都是学生，很多人都回家去了。”  
“那么……留下印子也没所谓了吧？”  
手指轻轻滑过男孩脖颈的细腻皮肤，他不知道Clancy是怎么猜出自己不愿发生关系的原因之一就是吻痕，可当被说中时，他也莫名地不想去掩饰。  
此刻，仅仅只是被那双水蓝柔情的眸子注视，就花光了他所有的思考能力。  
见男孩傻傻的不回答，Clancy便继续说道，“我承认之前或许是太心急，把你逼得太紧，所以你害怕得从我身边逃了。”  
缓缓地摩挲着男孩的掌心，他的五指从指缝中插进去，与男孩的手十指紧扣。  
凝注着那蜜糖一般甜蜜的眼眸，他倾注下所有的深情与温柔。  
“你可以当没有发生过，把我们推回到之前单纯的……金钱肉体关系。我就是这么一个老头，喜欢嘴上说说浪漫的甜言蜜语，喜欢和漂亮的年轻男孩子黏黏腻腻……但是，Bryan，我想让你知道，你对我是特别的。我喜欢你的身体，我可以给你一切你想要的东西，所以……”  
握紧了手，垂眸吻住那思念已久的桃色唇瓣，他的嘴巴、口腔都如此的甘甜鲜美，羞涩的抗拒、细微的欲迎，到最后顺从欲念的索求与缠绵，全都那么地熟悉。  
接吻的声音湿润地在室内响荡，男人的手开始在男孩未干透的身体上游走，他热烈地吮吸对方的舌头，啃咬嘴唇，灼热的呼吸都喷吐在对方的嘴中，四肢都快要纠缠在一起——就在此时，Bryan又猛地打了个喷嚏。  
纵使体内欲火横行，Clancy也强忍着退开了。  
“Oh god…宝贝，我必须马上给你穿上干衣服。”  
痛惜地抚着Bryan红红的脸颊，他立即再拿起毛巾去擦男孩的身体，并脱下外套给Bryan裹上。  
“先忍耐一下把湿裤子套上，我们到车上去，我去给你弄新衣服。”  
不知怎地就擅自把回宿舍换衣服这个方法过滤掉，但现在看来已经不容Bryan选择了。  
跟着Clancy走上车时，他满脑子都是“自己到底怎么了”。

抗拒不了，甚至有所期待。  
这实在太糟了。


End file.
